<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agere/Age Sliding Prompt Fills by NephilicSystem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810324">Agere/Age Sliding Prompt Fills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilicSystem/pseuds/NephilicSystem'>NephilicSystem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Not De-aging), Age Regression, Aged-Up Character(s), Anyway its just a bunch of cute shit idk, Autistic Character(s), Autistic Hinata Shouyou, Autistic Kozume Kenma, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, OSDD, Platonic Relationships, Tags/characters to be updated with each prompt, age sliding, basically I'm writing about things that are relevant to me I guess???, i dunno, prompt collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilicSystem/pseuds/NephilicSystem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Age regression and age sliding prompts from Tumblr! Always 100% non-sexual age age regression (NOT age play) and age sliding alters. I try to keep things ambiguous on that front so systems and age regressors can both relate! Autism will probably also feature prominently, though perhaps not as explicitly. Basically this is all self-indulgent fwuff. owo</p><p>1. Aomine comes running to Kuroko after a nightmare<br/>2. Hinata and Kenma are getting together for playdate!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki &amp; Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki &amp; Kagami Taiga &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma &amp; Akaashi Keiji &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nighttime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! This is my first collection on my new Ao3 account, which is all about my experiences in a system. (My old Ao3 is much meme-y-er which is fine and all but I wanted a new one lmao) This is gonna be a collection of the age regression and age sliding prompts I get on my Tumblr! I write for my favorite anime, which are mostly sports anime but some others too. </p><p>All characters are aged-up in these just because I'm better at writing older characters, I guess? I dunno, I just think about them older. It doesn't matter ultimately since there's nothing NSFW going on.</p><p>If you'd like to submit your own prompt, feel free to shoot me a message on here! I might share my Tumblr at some point, who knows, but for now feel free to take a peek at my profile for my favorite anime. I hope yall enjoy these! (And if you do, please leave kudos and a comment! I really appreciate it~)</p><p>Prompt 1: Kuroko comforts regressed Aomine after a nightmare (plus a bonus Kagami being cute)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko Tetsuya woke from a light sleep to a persistent feeling that he was being watched. He had fallen asleep a few hours earlier without really meaning to, so his bedside lamp was still bathing his room in a soft orange glow. Nothing was out of place at first glance; Tetsuya was ready to turn over and slip back into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness when his eyes caught on the top of a messy head of blue hair peeking over the edge of his mattress. </p><p>“Aomine-kun?” The word was barely louder than a whisper, but it still caused the man sitting beside Tetsuya’s bed to twitch and curl in on himself.  The blankets twisted around Kuroko’s legs as he rolled over to get a closer look at Daiki, who had his knees pulled to his chest and face hidden in his arms. “Dai-chan?” Tetsuya tried, lips twitching into a small smile when Daiki’s head moved and sapphire blue eyes locked on his own.</p><p>“Tetsu…” Daiki’s voice was rough, though from tiredness or tears Tetsuya couldn’t tell. The telltale tracks down the man’s cheeks suggested the latter.</p><p>“Nightmare?” Tetsuya questioned simply. He knew from experience that Daiki wouldn’t want to talk about the dream or aftermath until the morning, so he settled on reaching down to card his fingers through soft blue hair, feeling more than seeing Daiki’s small nod as he relaxed into Tetsuya’s touch. </p><p>“Wanna sleep with you.” </p><p>Even knowing what was coming, Tetsuya still couldn’t suppress the affection that bubbled up into his chest. He was constantly and profoundly thankful that Daiki would let him in at times like these, when the man – usually so coarse and seemingly unbreakable – felt small and vulnerable, when he needed comfort and care. </p><p>“Of course,” Tetsuya said, moving to the far side of the bed and holding up the blankets for Daiki to slip underneath. The larger man immediately wriggled close to Tetsuya’s chest and tucked his head beneath Tetsuya’s chin, his usual position when he joined his partner after a night terror. Tetsuya curled his arms around Daiki on instinct, the gesture equal parts comforting and protective. “You are so brave,” he murmured, “coming to me even though it’s hard. I’m proud of you for being strong.”</p><p>Daiki’s hands clenched into the fabric of Tetsuya’s nightshirt, but he didn’t speak; the didn’t need to. Tetsyua could all but feel the appreciation radiating from him, and that meant more than words ever could.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>☼☼☼</p>
</div>Tetsuya was considerably groggier the next time he woke. Sunlight filtered through the blinds and streaked across his bed, but the diffuse yellow of the light suggested it was much earlier than he would usually wake up on a weekend.<p>“Niisan! Get up!” The yell was followed by a series of pounding footsteps as two large men raced down the hallway to Tetsyua’s room. Taiga was dressed in athletic shorts and a tank top, apparently ready to go play work out, while Daiki was still in a matching pajama set with little basketballs sprinkled over the navy fabric. </p><p>“We’re gonna go play, you have to come with us!” Daiki insisted, louder than was strictly necessary. “I’m gonna beat you and Tai-chan again today!” </p><p>“You are not, you little twerp!”</p><p>Tetsuya shook his head fondly as he flopped gracelessly out of bed to throw on some clothes. The usual morning argument faded down the hallway and into the kitchen; even though the routine was happening earlier than Tetsuya would like, it was still familiar, and falling into it was a easy as breathing. It changed slightly from morning to morning depending on the mood (or more often mental age) of his partners, but arguing over who would win their morning game of basketball was a staple. </p><p>Taiga and Daiki, who was now dressed similarly to the other man, had forgone said argument to watch Sunday morning cartoons when Tetsuya made his way into the kitchen. The hush didn’t last for long, however; as soon as they noticed him, the shouting began anew.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Tetsuya said over the noise, ruffling each boy’s hair as he passed by. “Let me make breakfast, and then we’ll go play. Sound good?” He smiled at the loud exclamations of ‘yes!’ as he pulled out two cartons of eggs. “Come help, you boys eat way too much for me to make all by myself.”</p><p>“I eat way more than Tai-chan!”</p><p>“You do not!”</p><p>Well, Tetsuya thought; he had never really wanted a quiet home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Playdate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 2 - Kenma and Hinata have a weekend playdate with Akaashi and Suga as babysitters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is barely proofread and I wrote it at like 3AM so I'm sorry but I think it's pretty cute? As usual, feel free to request something agere/age sliding related from the anime mentioned in my profile! And as always, please comment or leave kudos if you like this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kenma!!” Hinata’s voice practically echoed down the halls of Akaashi’s apartment as the little ball of sunshine bolted through the door.</p><p>The man in question popped his head over the back of the couch when he heard the shout, but didn’t respond; instead, Akaashi stepped forward to greet his guests. Hinata and Sugawara came over most Sundays, so it wasn’t a truly momentous occasion, but Hinata’s behavior suggested otherwise. Playdates with Kenma were his favorite part of the week, exactly what they all needed to relax and forget about the rigors of graduate school.</p><p>While Akaashi and Suga sat on the sofa and caught up, Hinata pulled his best friend onto the floor in front of the TV.</p><p>“Kenma! I missed you! How are you? Did you have a good week?” Hinata was quite literally bouncing as he talked, eyes shining as he looked at Kenma, who didn’t meet his eyes, but did smile slightly.</p><p>“…It was fine,” Kenma replied before holding out his new Nintendo Switch. “I got a new game yesterday, so we can play if you want.”</p><p>Hinata crowed in excitement, ready to start their day. A few minutes of cuddling and watching Kenma play was always how their playdates started; they both needed the time to get into a more regressed mindset (Kenma more than Hinata) and it was also just nice to be able to relax in each other’s presence.</p><p>This particular day, it wasn’t fifteen minutes before Hinata was practically begging Suga to bring out the new toys they had picked up for the day. The older man obliged with a sweet smile, ruffling both Hinata and Kenma’s hair as he passed, and returned with a bag that he handed to Hinata.”</p><p>“Ken’na, look!” Hinata dug into the bag, first pulling out a stuffed calico cat. It was as plush as it could be, big and round, and looked undeniably like Kenma (in Hinata’s eyes, at least). “It’s for you! I got it all by myself!”</p><p>Kenma’s toes started wiggling happily as he took the plush into his arms and squeezed it lightly. His eyes were practically shining, which didn’t happen often, and Hinata definitely took notice, wiggling and bouncing in place as he waited for Kenma to say something. “Do you like it?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Kenma replied simply, and he would have left it at that had Akaashi not stepped in.</p><p>“Kenma, what do we say?”</p><p>“Thank you, Shou-chan.” The words were quiet but obviously heartfelt, and Hinata beamed.</p><p>“You’re welcome! Now look at these!”</p><p>More toys and games made their way out of Suga’s bag, each accompanied by a little story from Hinata about what it was and how he had found it. Kenma mostly nodded and occasionally reached out to take one of the items to examine, until Hinata took out a set of magnetic building blocks. Kenma’s hands immediately shot out, fingers wiggling towards the toy, and Hinata giggled as he pulled open the box.</p><p>“These are super fun! Let’s make a spaceship!”</p><p>Kenma nodded enthusiastically and reached around the cat still in his lap to help Hinata start clicking the magnetic panels together. Hinata’s chatter eventually devolved to excited squeaks and coos and bouncing, while Kenma started smiling more and giggling, tapping his feet and hands as their constructions rose and fell around them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>☼☼☼</p>
</div><p>Hinata was the first to start yawning, but Kenma followed soon after. The building slowed and eventually stopped, to be replaced with sleepy blinking and some drowsy babble. Suga took notice when Hinata yawned particularly widely.</p><p>“Aw, looks like it might be naptime,” he said to the dark-haired man across from him. Akaashi nodded in agreement, hiding his smile behind his hand as both he and Suga knelt down beside the sleepy pair on the floor.</p><p>“Shou-chan, Kenma…it’s time for a nap, alright?” Akaashi’s soothing voice was greeted by grumpy grumbles from Hinata, but he stopped protesting when Akaashi hefted Kenma onto his hip (silently thanking the powers that be, as always, that the shorter man was light). Suga swept Hinata up similarly as soon as the orange-haired man reached out to him.</p><p>Getting the pair ready for naptime was a practiced routine at this point. By the time Akaashi had gotten them both in and out of the bathroom, Suga was already waiting with Hinata’s favorite onesie and ratty stuffed crow that he couldn’t sleep without. As he helped Hinata into his pajamas, Kenma, who was a bit older today, clambered into his own, a set of shorts and a soft shirt both printed with various cute cats. Akaashi’s bed was plenty big for both Hinata and Kenma to snuggle up comfortably, even with their respective stuffed animals between them, and, after Suga popped a volleyball-themed pacifier into Hinata’s mouth, the he and Akaashi tiptoed out of the room, just as calmed by the routine as the pair sleeping comfortably behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>